La Carretera
by Anngel
Summary: No tengo la mejor memoria, pero estoy segura/o que te he amado desde siempre... Rendición... Oneshot


La idea central es reeditar algunas historias que me costó terminar por alguna razón y darles un término definitivo, ya reedite El Árbol, ahora hago cambios a esta linda historia.

Espero la disfruten, Saludos

Anngel

**La Carretera**

I

Llueve y está mojada la carretera, estoy en medio de la nada, la verdad no me incomoda la soledad, pero si me incomoda extrañarla de esta manera, a veces pienso que cuando paso por el camino a Lokewwod te veré en un costado sin tus botas, con esas coletas risadas al viento, dándome la bienvenida con un mano y en la otra una canasta con flores y frutas.

También debo pensar que ya no estamos en el 1900 y que la ciudad ha crecido y es lo más probable que no hayas vuelvo a vivir en el Hogar de Pony, así como yo no nací en la cuna aristocrática de los Grandchester, ahora soy Teed Witman, de todas maneras me dicen Terry y ¿Tu Candice donde estarás?.

Llevo años dando vuelta en el mismo auto las carreteras de todo el país, tal vez la adivina se equivocó y efectivamente no has nacido en esta vida, y la verdad tampoco sé cuando empecé a saber que existías y que te buscaba, ahora que lo pienso, debe haber sido cuando miré a Susana a los ojos y le dije que no podía estar con ella, que había alguien más que me estaba esperando en alguna parte del mundo y que si ella me retenía no iba a ser feliz, lastima para ella que me di cuenta tarde mi error, fue en las puertas de la iglesia donde quedó esperando a que yo volviera, desde aquella época ya han pasado creo que unos 3años, por lo último que supe se casó con un joven que la ama, igual que yo a mi Candy…

Crecí en New York, hijo de un abogado reconocido, que por cierto se parecía mucho al Duque en lo testarudo y gruñón, pero a diferencia de mi antiguo padre, el si me apoyo cuando le dije que deseaba estudiar teatro, así que surgí rápido por mi talento, tanto que me compararon con el Gran Terrence Grandchester, sin saber que era yo mismo en otro cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón me comprometí con una linda chica de origen francés, Susan Oriad, creí amarla, pero en mis sueños eras recurrente.

Fue una mañana del año 1990, debo haber tenid años, me desperté asustado, corrí a la habitación de mi madre, una joven enfermera de apellido Beiker (creo que es lo único que mantengo de mi vida anterior) me miró con ojos dulces y me dijo – **Lo haz recordadó todo, con el tiempo entenderás **– y así fue, un día cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Florida, vi pasar tus coletas tan características, vi tus ojos verdes y tus pecas, no me contuve de mis labios salió – **¡Pecosa!** – ella volteó y saludó con su bella sonrisa, cuando fue jalada por una mano y subida a un vehículo, años más tarde pensé y volví a la misma ciudad para buscarla, pero sin indicio alguno no puede hacer mucho, me radique un par de años mientras buscaba, pero nadie supo nada, nadie conocía a una joven con esas características, sé que me recuerdas ¿Dónde estás?

II

**Carin Ann Fellon Gray, puedes apurarte o ¿prefieres que suba por ti?** – Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando mi linda y adorada madrastra me gritaba – **Fellon Tyler, recuerda que no soy tu hija y en segundo plano, hoy no** – tomé mi móvil y la ignoré, aborrecía esa carita de gato desvalido que ponía frente a mi padre y luego cuando estaba sola yo era la recogida y la desgracia de su vida. Me presento, Carin Ann Fellon Tyler, hija de un excelente médico cardiólogo **– Hija, estás segura que deseas hacer esto** – ese era mi padre, un hombre único, tanto como él, aquel que habita en mis sueños, aquel que vi el día en que mi madre murió, aquel que no sé quien, pero si lo sé Terrence Grandchester – **Si padre, lamento que todo haya sido así, pero tu esposa no es lo dulce que se puede mostrar y yo ya estoy bien adulta para valerme por sí sola, tranquilo** – lo abracé – **cada vez que te aburras de la víbora** – la miré de reojos y vi su rostro pálido – **Te vas al departamento, con mi hermanito y hacemos una cena familiar **– reí – **No aguanto a malcriada de tu hija, me voy George** – salió de la casa y gracias a Dios no la tendré que volver a ver en mucho.

**Candy **– ese es el pequeño Aj, bueno ni tan pequeño Anthony Juliano, mi hermano, solo nos llevamos por un par de años, pero desde que mi madre murió, siempre nos protegimos y no dejamos que la víbora nos hiciera nada – **Que pasa Aj** – le di un abrazo tierno – **Hermana, estás segura, si quieres yo me voy contigo, no quiero que tus vecinos mueran, por tus torpezas** – lo miré primero con sorpresa y luego con fastidio – **No Aj, papá va a necesitar tu ayuda y yo voy a estar lejos, ocupada estudiando y trabajando, además nos lo podemos dejar solo con la víbora** – tomé mi maleta previamente lista y me fui, salí de mi antigua casa con la frente en alto, ahora me dirigía a New York, ahí estaba mi carrera, ya estaba ejerciendo y preparaba mi especialización en terapias contra el cáncer. El viaje fue tan corto, como si ya en alguna otra época lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, no es que desde Chicago a La gran Manzana haya mucha distancia, pero todo me parecía conocido, bello y nostálgico.

La verdad mi departamento no era gran cosa, se componía de dos habitaciones, un pequeño recibidor y el dormitorio, el baño y la cocina, cuando lo visité por primera vez, antes de comprarlo, el dueño me dijo que la última persona que lo ocupó fue un connotado actor, más o menos por la década de los 20, desde ahí que había estado vacio, como si estuviese esperando por mí; al llegar me encontré con una cama, desecha y una mesita que sobre ella se posaba una taza de café, no podría calcular cuánto tiempo, ya que todo estaba lleno de polvo, me sorprendí al ver su rostro, aquel que habitaba en mis sueños, me imagino que por alguna jugarreta, el afiche fue rayado por sobre el nombre de la protagonista, gran coincidencia, decía Candy White, no tuve corazón para sacarlo, solo lo limpié y lo enmarqué, sé que es de él y no podría deshacerme de tan bello rostro, Efectivamente encontré varios objetos que era del antiguo dueño. Cartas… fotografías… Pero ahora tendré bastante tiempo para investigar.

III

Es casi imposible ver como ha pasado el tiempo, llevo casi 3 años buscándola y nada, para mi mala fortuna he recibido una llamada, para firmar con un canal de televisión, con el cual me impuse un contrato de por vida, "Canal Stanfort". Me requieren para una novela, así que he tomado la carretera, para volver a la ciudad que me vio surgir dos veces como actor y que me vio padecer de pena por tenerla lejos. Llegaré una vez más a ese departamento vacio, amplio para una persona, pero la siento aquí, está cerca de un hospital y da a una linda plaza, por lo que supe fue propiedad de una joven, la heredera de la familia Andry, pero cuando lo adquirí sus sobrinos habían repartido todos sus bienes, incluida su ropa, encontré recortes de periódico en una cajita bajo la cama, hay cartas, pero me da miedo saber que dicen, sería inmiscuirme en la vida de alguien, cosa que no me gustan que hagan con la mía, no haré con la de los demás.

IV

_**Chicago, 12 de diciembre de 1918**_

_Esto no podía ser, no podía estar pasando, era algo completamente inconcebible, ella no podía morir, no, porque hace menos de una hora la había visto y habían fijado la fecha de la boda… Candy… Comenzaban a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, el automóvil aumentaba su velocidad por la carretera, sin ella ya no me interesa vivir…_

_**Perdóname, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice en el hospital…**__ - acariciaba su rostro - __**Yo tampoco pude, el que debería perdonarme eres tú, por obligarte a sufrir al lado de Susana, por obligarnos a sufrir lejos el uno del otro**__ – respondió frotando sus mejillas a manos que secaban las lágrimas que se escapaban de las verdes esmeraldas de ella - __**Ahora que ella no está… Quizá si tú, aceptas a un hombre viudo y con un pequeño retoño… - **__preguntaba nervioso el joven actor - __**Prometo cuidarlos, solo si tú aceptas a una solterona, codiciada y millonaria**__ – mostró aquella sonrisa que podían derretir hasta el corazón más congelado -__**La acepto, pero como no venía preparado…**__ - sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de felpa verde y un anillo de oro con piedra de esmeralda - __**¿Quieres casarte con este humilde actor, mona pecas? – **__las pecas de la mujer se hicieron más notorias y frunció sus labios en una sonrisa - __**Terry, mocoso engreído**__ – fue una lluvia de brazos sobre mí… considerando que ya no éramos unos niños, fue fabuloso volver a sentir su cariño - __**Bien entonces no dilatemos más esto, voy directo a New York, a pedir tu mano a Alberth y tú comienza a preparar la boda desde ya… Porque no esperaré más de 48 horas… - **__sus ojos verdes se abrieron como pepas -__** ¿48 horas?, ¿estás loco?, ¿ni aunque fuera un pulpo alcanzaría a preparar una boda así de rápido? – **__el hombre la besó castamente y sugirió __**-Tienes una amiga fabulosa en bodas exprés… Pregúntale a Annie… - **__grito mi nombre - __**¡Terrence…!-**__ Salí de la habitación, no pretendía esperar más… Pero me devolví, necesitaba dejar una marca imborrable, volver a besar sus labios… Lo hice, ella enrojeció y salí corriendo antes de que uno de sus golpes de simio me llegara. _

_Solo que no me esperé lo que llegaría a mí una hora más tarde y por lo cual estoy en medio de la carretera sufriendo su muerte. Me duele el alma prefiero… – __**Te estaré esperando en la próxima vida… Candice**__ – era su figura en medio del camino, supe que era momento de acabar con todo, mi hijo sería feliz con los Cronwell, ellos serían excelentes padres. Aceleré y todo se oscureció.-_

_**No, me niego a creer eso…-**__ Terry había salido hace apenas una hora por el portal de la Rosas, y ahora estaba… ¿muerto?, pero si él – __**Lo siento Candice él iba a alta velocidad por el camino, no pudimos hacer mucho**__ – abrece fuerte a George, él era siempre portador de la risas, de la felicidad, pero también de las penas más profundas de la Familia Andry. Las lágrimas no querían salir, hasta comprobar que él ya no estaba, el cielo lloraba… Tomé un auto, creo que fue el de George, no esperé la confirmación de nada __**– Te estaré esperando en la próxima vida Terry**__ – era su silueta, no podía esperar más, ya lo había perdido una vez, la segunda fue la vencida, aceleré a todo lo que el viejo automóvil daba y en medio de la carretera logré ver sus alas, mientras el auto que conducía volaba para hundirse en el lago, todo se oscureció. _

V

Me levanté como cualquier día, pero hoy no era un día normal, hace 72 años para ser exactos un día 12 de diciembre de 1918, había muerto en la carretera el afamado Actor Terry Grandchestar y casi una hora después su prometida Candice White Andry. Él mi padre, ella casi mi madrastra, fui criado por Archivald y Annie Cronwel, amigos íntimos de mis padres. Me casé con una adorable niña de la realeza, la inglesa Carin Ann y tuve 2 hijos George y Madelyne, son unos chicos fabulosos, él cardiólogo y ella oncóloga, creo que las enfermedades de su madre los marcaron, ella murió a temprana edad, de un cáncer al útero y bueno yo saqué la longevidad de los Grandchester.

Oh! Disculpen aun no me he presentado Williams Grandchester y mis hijos me tienen en una casa de reposo, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos puede tenerme con ellos, por un lado George, que se volvió a casar con un bruja y por otro lado Madelyne que acaba de enviudar.

Vivo en New York y por cartas he sabido que mi nieta Cari Ann o mejor llamada Candy vendrá a vivir acá, echo de menos a esa mona pecas que se trepa por todos lados, tal vez el destino me quiso decir algo, años atrás llegaron a mis manos fotografías de Candy W. Andry y es vivo reflejo de mi nieta, tal vez ande por ahí dando vueltas mi padre y lo pueda ver antes de morir, quisiera decirle todo lo que me hizo falta en esta vida.

El césped marco los pasos tras el viejo hombre en la silla - **¿Cómo estás Williams? – **Era mi alocada nieta - **Muchacha irrespetuosa, como te atreves a decirme así, yo que soy tu abuelo y que tanto te he echado de menos – **el viejo hombre abrazó con infinita ternura a su nieta, hace meses no se veían -**Aquí está tu nieta favorita Candy Fellom – **el hombre con pena en su rostro preguntó - **¿Cuándo volverán a usar su apellido hija?** – Candy escuchaba atenta – **mi abuelo ya no está vivo hace mucho y nada podrán hacer esos descendientes mal criados por quitarles lo que les corresponde – **ella lo sabía bien, si mentenian ese apellido de fantacia fue por las muchas cosas estúpidas que hizo su bis-abuelo, para que ellos tomaran el ducado - **Lo sabemos abuelo, pero te quería dar la sorpresa, mi padre ya inicio los trámites para que volvamos a ser Grandchester – **el hombre suspiró, faltaba poco para que todo volviera a ser como siempre debió serlo -**Me alegra saberlo Candy, ahora solo falta que vuelva a ver a mi padre – **la oji-verde suspiró -**Yo también quisiera eso abuelo, no sabes cuánto quisiera verlo **– le dijo con tristeza en la mirada al hombre de la silla - **Yo siempre supe que tú eras la vieja Candy W. Andry, por eso te apodé así** – le dijo riendo a su nieta -**Siempre creíste en mí cuando dije que buscaba a tu padre…** - la joven acariciaba al hombre, sabía que ya estaba en los descuentos de su vida y la mejor forma de ayudarlo era, que fuera feliz - **Hija, si no lo llego a ver antes de morir, dile que siempre lo amé y que… - **la mujer escuchó el silencio en las palabras y el arrepentimiento al hablar - **¿Y qué abuelo?... – **por un momento Williams se perdió en sus pensamientos - **No, nada hija, nada… - **ella intrigada aun, pero a sabiendas que su abuela nada diría continuó - **Bueno abuelo, no veremos la próxima semana, a ver si te saco de este lugar y vamos a dar un paseo por el parque** –guiñe mi ojo y deje su silla frente al tímido sol de invierno - **Bien hija, felicidades por tu nueva vida.**

El abuelo Williams, siempre creyó en mí, cuando le dije a papá que yo había sido alguien más en otra vida. Mucha pena me dio saber que nuestras muertes no habían sido coincidencia, a Terry le avisaron que yo había muerto y por eso se echó a correr a toda velocidad por la carretera, hasta que encontró su fin en un árbol en el costado de la misma, sólo falto que me digieran lo mismo a mí y tomé la determinación de morir tras él, quiero encontrarlo algún día y que podamos ser felices, lejos de todo lo que nos envenenó.

VI

¡Dios!, me quedé dormida, llegaré tarde a mis clases, solo a mí me pasa esto, corro por las calles de la avenida principal **- ¡Lo siento, prometo que lo pagaré a la vuelta!** – he dejado a un pobre niño sin sus frutas, tengo que llegar luego al Hospital, no quiero que siendo mi primer día me vayan a regañar.

¿Por qué estos tipos no me dejarán en paz?, me han hecho levantar temprano y para colmo, tengo que ir temprano al canal ¡demonios!, solo quiero encontrarla ¿es mucho pedir?, quisiera mandar al diablo todo esto, tomo la avenida principal… Ya sé lo que haré, iré caminando cosa de llegar tarde y que Roberth se enfade… Un lindo día, aunque otra vez llueve, me quedo parado bajo la lluvia, mientras que esta cae por mi cabello, cierro los ojos solo me dedico a disfrutar.

**Maldición, ten más cuidado** – Una mujer choca con él joven actor y esta cabeza abajo se disculpa - **Disculpa, no fue mi intención** – ella tirada en el suelo y el joven idiota ni siquiera me ofrece la mano - **deberías ver por dónde vas, Chiquilla… **- Al bajar la vista se da cuenta con quien ha chocado, pensado que es una broma, la joven responde **-Podrías ser un poco más considerado y no un bruto engreído** – ambos se miran, alucinando por su encuentro - **Disculpa yo… No fue mi intención, disculpa me debo retirar** – estaban nerviosos miraban a los costados evitando las miradas de su interlocutor – **creo que yo también, disculpa, no fue mi intención **– ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias, se devolvieron al mismo tiempo he hicieron señales, aludiendo al contrario que se habían equivocado de dirección, Terry más decidido y preguntándose qué haría, se dio media vuelta – **Disculpa, más tarde voy a estar en el centro, si tienes tiempo te esperaré en el café de la avenida principal** – ella asintió con su rostro y siguió su carrera por llegar al hospital y él comenzó a silbar bajo la lluvia.

VII

No puedo llegar tarde y él, el que busqué está ahí, como no lo hubiese buscado con tanto ahínco y desilusión, solo me dedique a seguir viviendo y al final lo encontré… Debo llegar luego al hospital, mi primer día y más feliz que toda mi vida es justo hoy y no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo, más porque quiero verlo pronto...

No sé si les conté el por qué me había mudado, no solo fue por la bruja de mi madrastra, sino que me ofrecieron un trabajo y de paso seguir con mis estudios – **Señorita Fellon, justo a tiempo, le presentaré a sus asistentes como directora del área oncológica, ella es Flammy Leyton, médico cirujana y especialista en cáncer de mamas** – es una chica un poco más alta que yo, de facciones serias – **esta es la señorita Patricia Correa, cirujana e interna, enfocada al área bacteriológica **– somos más o menos del mismo tamaño, ojos cafés grandes y expresivos, una chica linda si no malinterpretan mis palabras – **y la Jefe de enfermeras Annis Cronwell** – de rostro simpático y ameno, una chica de largos azabaches, creo que tendré buenas amigas.

VIII

Son las 12 del día, mi teléfono no para de sonar, las vitrinas de la cafetería son muy grandes y me dejan plena vista para ver a cada transeúnte – **¡Halo!, ¡Robert!, si bien aquí tomando un café… ¿Qué si voy a ir?, claro, cuando tenga ganas, creo que eso será en un día más, ahora tengo que colgar, te cuento mañana… ¿Qué si es uno de mis trucos?, no por supuesto que no… Te acuerdas cuando te conté que buscaba a alguien… Si y tu jamás me creíste y me jugabas malas bromas… Pues la encontré Robert, la encontré… Es más ahora viene entrando a la Cafetería, mañana hablamos** – Mis ojos me traicionaban, una vez más, no era ella, sólo era otra chica, que más esperaba, no le había dicho hora alguna, como podía saber… Esperen… Candy es o era enfermera, ¿habrá vuelto a trabajar en el hospital San José?, no perdía nada con ir a buscarla, así que pagué mi cuenta y caminé lento al encuentro con mi ¿futuro o pasado?.

IX

La intersecte en medio del pasillo, en la salida del hospital, era simplemente única, se despedía de sus colegas con la mano y sonreía sin parar – **Mi dulce dama –** le llevé una rosa, como aquella rosa roja que le obsequie el día que pedí su mano – **Parece que el tiempo nos ha engañado – **fueron sus palabras – **Señora Grandchester, es inconfundible –** su semblante se puso serio – **Señorita Andry, ¿Me acompañas?, hay alguien que quiere verte – **me sorprendí. Caminamos por la ciudad, verdaderamente iba tan sería, no sabía dónde nos dirigíamos – **Terry –** su voz pareció cortada – **En este lugar se encuentra alguien que te une al pasado y que luego de tanto desastre, nunca te olvidó – **rememoré si había dejado algo más en mi vida, que no fuera un fuerte amor por Candy y mi hijo… - **¿Mi hijo? – **Asintió, él aún vivía y se encontraba cerca de mí… - **Mi hijo, le hice mucho daño, cuando supe de tu muerte… No quise vivir más… - **Ella me miró extrañada – **Primero velo… Luego resolveremos otros problemas.**

Llegamos a un edificio, la entrada era anchan y de muros bajos, era adornado por un corredor de álamos, al final de ellos y en un rayo de sol de la tarde, se encontraba una silla de ruedas, un viejo con cara de gruñón, se alegró al ver a Candy y luego posó sus ojos en mí, los abrió tanto, que puedo jurar que sabía quién era. Al llegar él extendió su mano – **Terrence Grandchester – **No pude evitar llorar, ver a mi hijo después de casi 80 años, lo dejé cuando apenas era un niño y hoy en día los papeles se habían invertido, era yo el inexperto y él, el que cargaba con el recuerdo – **Hijo , perdón –** El sólo negó y extendió sus brazos – **Ahora puedo morir en paz, sé que no me abandonaste porque quisieras, era el destino, quiero que sepas que crecí bien, y con mucho amor, Los Cronwell, que no pudieron tener hijos, me dieron todo. Los amé tanto como a ti, ahora quiero que seas feliz, eso que no pudiste ser en esa vida, y cuida mucho a Candy, porque aunque seas mi padre, ella es mi nieta favorita y vendré a penarte si le haces algún daño. **

X

**Gracias Candy, me diste el mejor día de mi vida – **Ahora estábamos sentados, en el mismo café, miraba sus ojos, sus rizos, esos ojos verdes **– Dime Terrence, ¿Por qué dijiste que sabias de mi muerte? – **Era cierto, ella se sorprendió cuando le dije que había muerto luego de saber de su muerte –** Después de besarte corrí a ver a Alberth… y bajé a la ciudad, tenía que pedir tu mano, me detuve a ver los campos un momento, te imaginaba corriendo por ellos**… **Tras de mi un chico corriendo, con voz cansada se acercó, me dijo, Duque… La señorita Candice, acaba de tener un accidente, murió… Llevaba una hora de viaje, me devolví, lloraba y esa idea de no verte más cruzó por mi cabeza, aceleré y me despedí de hijo, sabía que los Cronwell, lo cuidarían y al final, todo se volvió negro –** Su cara de desconcierto, no la pude evitar – **Ya nada importa, no quiero saber del pasado, solo del presente.**

**XI**

Desde aquel día han pasado casi 2 años, aun disfrutamos de mi hijo, ósea su abuelo… Aunque aún es complicado y complejo, cuando me dice padre, revisamos las cartas que yo en un comienzo me negaba a leer, eran nuestras… Ella guardaba en mi departamento el cartel de anuncio de Romeo y Julieta, con su nombre en rayas y el mío.

Pese a que decidimos vivir de este presente, buscamos respuestas de nuestras muertes, Elisan Leegan había pagado al muchacho para que me diera un susto, susto que al enterarse que yo había muerto, la llevo a la locura por el cargo de conciencia.

Fue casi todo una vida de búsqueda, pensando que era de ella, yendo de un lado a otro por las calles, observando sereno y con prisa, mirando el rostro de la gente alegre y triste que pasaba al lado de mi auto y ella siempre ahí, muchas veces creí verla cruzar frente a mí.

No te buscaba solo esperaba, él destino siempre es sabio y en medio del camino nos volvió a encontrar… Y siempre nos volveremos a encontrar.


End file.
